


Krypton & Kansas

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [135]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Secret Crush, Superman AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/06/18: “halt, disaster, height”I wrote more drabbles using these challenge words and continuing this au but I don't know if I'll post because they start a story  and I honestly don't think I should start another series.





	Krypton & Kansas

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/06/18: “halt, disaster, height”
> 
> I wrote more drabbles using these challenge words and continuing this au but I don't know if I'll post because they start a story and I honestly don't think I should start another series.

Life as cub reporter and photographer for _The Daily Beacon_ wasn’t as exciting since Superman showed up.

Since Superman, street crime had come to a halt. Disasters were a thing of the past.

Yesterday Superman rescued a hiker hanging from a cliff before Stiles could get out his camera.

Derek Hale showed up the same time Superman did. The Kansas farm boy currently bumbling his way toward Stiles, coffee in one hand, armload of folders steadily succumbing to gravity in the other, was Stiles’ secret office crush.

Stiles’s career may have plateaued but his fantasy life had reached new heights.


End file.
